A Fifth Dimension:Manual of Style (abbreviations)
This article lists the abbreviations that are used by this wiki. Abbreviations should be avoided whenever possible, but if they need to be used, the following are the abbreviations that A Fifth Dimension has chosen to use. Abbreviations list Addresses No punctuation: *Avenue - "Ave" *Drive - "Dr" ("Dr." is for doctor) *Road - "Rd" *Street - "St" ("St." is for saint) Commerce *British Pound = "£" *Company - "Co." *Corporation - "Corp." *US Dollar - "$" *Incorporation - "Inc." *Private company limited by shares - "Ltd." Events No punctuation: *World War I - "WWI" *World War II - "WWII" Fiction (Note: Twilight Zone has its own section) No punctuation: *Artifical Intelligence - "AI" *Alternate Universe - "AU" *Extinction Level Event - "ELE" *Faster Than Light - "FTL" Geography No punctuation: *California - "CA" *New York - "NY" *Soviet Union - "USSR" *United Kingdom - "UK" *United States of America - "USA" or "US" For other acceptable uses, consult: Abbreviations.com: Countries Abbreviations.com: US States Internet Please do not use emoticons. No punctuation: *Hypertext Transfer Protocol - "HTTP" *Internet Movie Database - "IMDB" *World Wide Web - "WWW" Measurements *Centimeter - "cm." *Foot/Feet - "ft." *Inch - "in." *Kilometer - "km." *Meter - "m." *Miles - "mi." *Miles Per Hour - "m.p.h." *Pounds - "lbs." Names First and middle names may be abbreviated by using the first letter of the name(s) followed by a period. When two intitials appear together, no space needs placed between them. Examples: J. Michael Straczynski James B.W. Bevis Objects No punctuation: *Compact Disc - "CD" *Digital Video Disc - "DVD" *Personal Computer - "PC" *Television - "TV" *Videocassete Recorder - "VCR" *Video Home System - "VHS" Organizations No punctuation: *European Space Agency - "ESA" *Federal Bureau of Investigations - "FBI" *National Aeronautics and Space Administration - "NASA" *Royal Flying Corps - "RFC" *Unitarian Universalist Church - "UUC" *United Nations - "UN" *United States Air Force - "USAF" Ranks *Admiral - "Adm." *Brigadier General - "Brig. Gen." *Captain - "Capt." *Captain Lieutenant - "Capt. Lt." *Chief Petty Officer - "Chief" *Colonel - "Col." *Commander - "Cmdr." *Corporal - "Cpl." *Detective - "Det." *General - "Gen." *Lieutenant - "Lt." *Lieutenant Commander - "Lt. Cmdr." *Major - "Maj." *Master Sergeant - "Msgt." *Officer - "Ofc." *Petty Officer - "P.O." *Private - "Pvt." *Sergeant - "Sgt." Time (No abbreviations) *Ante Meridiem - "AM" (e.g., 1:15 AM) *Post Meridiem - "PM" (e.g., 3:12 PM) *Midnight = "12:00 AM" *Noon = "12:00 PM" :(for years, see below) Titles *Doctor - "Dr." *Esquire - "Esq." *Junior - "Jr." *Madame - "Mme." *Mistress - "Mrs." *Miss - "Ms." *Mister - "Mr." *Monsieur - "M." *President - "Pres." *Professor - "Prof." *Reverend - "Rev." *Saint - "St." *Senator - "Sen." *Senior - "Sr." Temperature *Celsius - "C" *Fahrenheit - "F" *Kelvin - "K" Twilight Zone These should generally be used for citations rather than inside sentences. No punctuation. *The Twilight Zone - "TZ" *The Twilight Zone (Original Series) - "TZ1" or "TZ:TOS" *The Twilight Zone (Second Series) - "TZ2" *The Twilight Zone (Third Series) - "TZ3" *Twilight Zone: Rod Serling's Lost Classics - "RSLC" *Twilight Zone: The Movie - "TZTM" Years When referring to years, use "AD" and "BC". The rationale for this is that at the time of The Twilight Zone (Original Series) in the 1950's, this seems to be the form more commonly used. This choice is not based on any sort religious perspective held by the AFD community or administrators, but in the interest of establishing consistency. Suggestions and discussion about this use are welcome on the talk page. If anyone can find the actual use of either "AD" and "BC" use or "CE" and "BCE" use in any of the stories, please mention it. Note on abbreviation symbols Because #'' is used by the wiki software to jump to specific sections of articles, this symbol cannot be used in titles of articles. In these instances, numbers should be typed without the ''# symbol. For example: :The Twilight Zone (Dell comics) issue 1 should be used instead of: :The Twilight Zone (Dell comics) issue #1 Within articles, you may wish to avoid using the symbol as well, because the symbol is used in the production of numbered lists. Use the abbreviations: "no." instead. Category:A Fifth Dimension Guidelines